


Mr. Terrifying

by Catsalia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Betrayal, Drug Dealing, F/M, Fighting, Government, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Love, Physical Abuse, mafia, mob boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsalia/pseuds/Catsalia
Summary: A government official's daughter finds herself in the midst of a secret mafia. Normally, anyone would be terrified but Talei was excited to finally be known.





	1. Chapter 1

"Your next assignment, get intel on the new drug cartel. You will disguise yourself as their personal prostitute." the voice said, sliding a folder under my door. My breath hitched as I picked up the folder with 'CLASSIFIED' stamped in red. The thought of me being a prostitute sent me into a rage.

"Miss Talei? Are you alive?" the man asked. I swung open the door, staring at the man. He gulped, and glanced down the hall.

"Stop fidgeting." I commanded and he stood up straight. "Where's my father?"

"H-his study." He choked out. I moved past him, starting down the hall. "Ma'am, it would not be wise to see him. He has an important person in there." he grabbed my arm, stopping me.

I glared and he gave me a knowing look. I took a breath, collecting my thoughts.

"If you don't remove that hand, you'll lose the arm as well as the hand." I stated coldly. He let go and looked at the floor.

"Your funeral." Jonathan mumbled under his breath.

"It was my funeral the day my father decided to use me as his pawn." I called back, walking to his study.

\------------------------------------------

I slammed open the door to my father's office, throwing the folder on his desk. He looked at me with anger.

"Talei. What. Are. You. Doing." he demanded. I stood with my arms crossed, glaring at him.

"I'm wondering why the fuck you're making me a prostitute."

"Not here, not now. Get out of my office before you embarrass me more than you already have." he seethed. I moved and sat on the couch next to the door, crossing my legs. He sighed and flicked his wrist. The person at his desk stood up and left, closing the door softly behind him. My father stood up, walking to me. I wanted to shrink away but I had to prove I was confident. I sat up straight and he reached out a hand, wrapping it around my throat. I struggled to breathe and I grabbed his wrist. He was like a rock, not moving no matter how hard I tugged. I gasped for air as he stood me up.

My back hit the wall and he shoved his face in front of mine. Shivers went down my spine and my heart began to beat rapidly. For once I was scared for my life. Normally he beats and starves me but has never tried to kill me. Apparently I was too 'precious' to him. He let go, dropping me to the floor. He kicked my stomach.

"You're going. That's final." He spat. "No one knows you exist, and we're going to keep it that way. You are a disgrace, you will never be like Maven." He growled before kicking me out and slamming the door in my face. 

I gasped for air and pressed fingers into my neck. I winced and let out a shaky breath. Heels clicked down the hall and I attempted to compose myself. They stopped near me and a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up seeing my older sister Val. 

"Come on, I'll get you fixed up." she murmured, helping me up. Valentina was a cruel person with power. Yet whenever father and I had our quarrels, she was always there to help. She sat me in a chair, grabbing an ice pack. She handed it to me and I mumbled out a thanks.

"I know father treats you like a pawn, but you aren't. Just get through this one task and it'll all be okay. I promise."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got out of a cab in a black dress with a slit at the leg. A golden necklace sat on my skin that was shown from the neckline. My black dagger pumps clicked against the concrete as I walked to a shop. I pulled open the door to "Whiskey Ink", moving my duffel bag in front of me. Another club under a tattoo shop, how fun. Apparently they love having prostitutes for their poker nights. I walked up to the lady at the counter, giving her a smile.

"I've been hired to entertain for tonight's party." I said, leaning on the counter. She looked at her nails and rolled her eyes. She started typing on her computer and sighed.

"Come with me." she said, leading me to a back door. She opened it and nudged me through. "Good luck." she said, winking. I gave her a forced smile and she closed the door.

I looked around the dimly lit room, seeing a body guard stood by big doors. I walked over to him and handed over my bag. He put it down and opened it, rummaging through it.

"Just my gear." I murmured and he scoffed, picking up my 'outfit'.

"Well, they did mention you would be coming." He said before frisking me. I sighed, waiting for him to finish. He finally opened the door for me, giving me back my bag.

"Thank you, darling." I sweet talked, patting his cheek. He gave a chuckle before shutting the door behind me.

I looked around to see a few guys look over to me. I sauntered over to them, preparing to flirt. They moved to face me, looking me up and down.

"I'm here as a surprise for a 'Mr. Vendalo'. Can you boys help me find him? I'm afraid I'm not good with faces." I said, giving them a small pout. One of them smirked and held out his arm for me. I smiled and placed my hand on his elbow.

"Such a gentleman." I gave a forced giggle and held his arm tightly. He led me to a poker table with a few guys sitting around it. One of the guys threw up their hands in defeat and the guys threw in their cards. They started to organize the chips and the one leading me tapped on a guys shoulder.

"This doll was looking for you, asked me to help find you."

Mr. Vendalo looked at me and I gave him a smile, letting go of the others arm. Mr. Vendalo grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. He reeked of cigars and alcohol. I tried not to gag as he put his face in front of me. He looked me over.

"I know you're supposed to be our 'entertainer' but how about you join us for a round?" he said, moving back from me. "You'll be paid the same." He snapped his fingers and a guy got up, going to the bar. Mr. Vendalo wiped off the seat and gestured for me to sit. I gave a smile and sat down, making sure I didn't step on the dress. I put my bag under the table, taking a look at everyone. They all had some form of scar on their face. A lot had tattoos on their hands and necks. I could only assume they had more tattoos under their expensive suits.

"Sir, pardon if I'm over speaking, but have you tried playing UNO with gambling?" I suggested, folding my arms on the table. The guys laughed and looked at me, silently questioning if I was serious. I was focused on Vendalo, watching him ponder my suggestion.

"I have not, but I am intrigued. Please, tell how we'd play." he said, giving the guys a glare. They all shut up and looked toward me.

"Well, we'd play a normal game of UNO but with every 'draw two' or 'draw four', the person would have to draw those cards as well as give them chips." I explained. The guys thought it over and nodded.

"I do like the competitiveness of UNO. Let's play!" Mr. Vendalo exclaimed, clapping his hands together. One of the guys got up, looking through drawer. He returned with two packs of UNO cards. He started to shuffle the cards and I stacked up my chips.

"You don't know how to play poker, do you?" Mr. Vendalo looked at me with a sly smirk. My mouth hung agape and I looked away, closing my mouth. "It's alright, doll. Next time, I'll teach you. I'll even have the boys pretend they can't win." he gave me a wink.

"Next time?" I asked, slightly confused. No, no, this is a one time thing. Yet, I still hadn't gotten any information from them. Maybe if I get invited more, I can get more intel.

"Well of course! We have these parties almost every Friday. The guys would love to see a woman down here more often. Those of us who are married, try not to let our wives know about our fun." He chuckled and picked up a lit cigar. He took a long drag and puffed out the smoke.

"I would love that, Mr. Vendalo." I smiled, looking at my hand.

"Please, call me Neil. It's my first name." He held out his hand. I shook it and gave him a smile.

"I believe I'm still a mystery woman to you. Talei. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." I said, not caring about giving my name. Apparently 'father' doesn't want the public to know he has a daughter. Yet my brother is all he talks about. The crowned prince. I bit the inside of my lip in slight rage, quickly tasting blood. 

I gave a sweet smile and place a +4 card, sending the man next to me into a fit. He cursed and tossed his chips at me. I giggled, making a show of organizing them.


	2. Chapter 2

(T.W. Abuse and drinking)

Talei Lundar P.O.V

"Get home safe, dear. I need you to beat the guys again next time, alright?" Neil said, leading me out the door of the tattoo shop.

"Of course! I'd love to see them perish." I giggled. The cold air hit me and I pulled my shawl tighter to my body.

"If you ever need a place to stay, considered this a safe house." he said, patting my shoulder. "Stay warm." he closed the door after checking for police.

I smiled to myself, getting into the undercover cab. The car rumbled to life as the driver started the journey back to the Government estate. I pulled out my phone, tapping on my messages.

Disgrace: You better not embarrass me anymore. Maven could do better.

Val: Stay strong, hun.

Lil' Bitch: Finally, a title that actually represents you.

I clicked on 'new conversation' and clicked on the contact 'Neil'. I was happy that he was nice. Everything that I've been told of mafias was wrong, at least with this one. I sent him a quick thank you and closed my phone once we pulled up to my house.

"Thank you Mark." I murmured, getting out of the car. He simply nodded and drove off. I sighed, walking up the steps. I unlocked the door and pushed through. My father sat on a chair, reading a book.

"What'd you get?" He said, not looking up. Straight to business I thought.

"Nothing yet, they never talked to me and wouldn't let me talk. Everytime I talked, they shoved me." I lied, looking at the floor. "I have been hired for another one of their meetings, I will get information then."

My father sighed heavily. "You know, if I sent Maven there, he would have made them surrender in under a minute." I kept my head low. "Yet, they may share more information if they trust you."

I stayed silent, not wanting to irritate him. Normally I was fine with the consequences of standing up to him but he had turned more violent. Questions bounced around my head as I wanted to ask why the case was so important.

"Father, may I ask why this mafia is so important?" I asked, looking up slightly. I heard him sigh heavily and fold his arms.

"Technically it is very classified. But, since you seem unable to get information quickly, I'll tell you." he growled. He stepped closer to me, a foot from my face. "They have plans to attack the government and overthrow everyone."

"A-Are you sure? Because they didn't seem to be that bad." I stammered and he stepped closer, grabbing my throat. He squeezed and I felt my throat closing up, I gasped for air, confused about why he was doing this.

"You dare to question me? And didn't seem that bad?" He spat, his breath reeking of alcohol. I focused on breathing, trying not to gag. "I'm sure they didn't seem bad at sex but they are the worst human beings in the universe." he hissed before dropping me. I held my neck, trying to fill my lungs. "Whore." he said and spat on the ground next to me. I let out a shaky breath and watched him disappear into the basement. I pulled myself up, making my way to the stairs.

I walked into my bedroom, my eyes feeling heavy. I looked into my mirror to see the damage. Dark bruises were starting to form in the shape of fingers. My throat stung everytime I breathed. I looked at myself sadly before changing into pajamas. I flopped into my bed, taking off my false lashes and placing them on the nightstand. I couldn't care about my makeup as I slipped into a deep sleep.

\-------------------------

I awoke with my throat hurting and the lights seeming too bright. I wasn't hungover, I didn't even drink, so why was everything aching? The events of last night poured into my head and tears pricked my eyes. I blinked them away quickly and stood up. I moved to my bathroom, taking off my makeup. The bruises were dark purple with tints of yellow and green. I didn't have the energy to clean them up so I left my bathroom. I looked on my nightstand for my phone and spotted a cup of something with a note.

Honey, cinnamon and lemon. It's good for a sore throat. The bruises look like they'll stay for a week and a half. ~Val

I felt grateful for the tea and held the cup in my hands. I stared down at what looked like mint leaves. I lifted it to my mouth slightly before putting it back down on the plate. I grabbed my phone before curling up on the cushion in my window.

No new messages. I sighed and put my phone down. I looked out into the garden, watching the leaves move with the wind. I sat there, numb. I could feel myself spiraling into questions.

'Why wasn't I born into a normal family?'

A slight knock sounded on the door and I pulled on a turtleneck quickly. I made sure the bruises were hidden before opening the door. Val was standing there, holding medical supplies. I gave her an expressionless look and went back to my window. I watched a squirrel run up a tree, wishing I had that type of freedom. Val closed the door and walked to me. She put everything down on the seat and pulled at my turtleneck. I turned my head to her quickly, wincing at the movement. I glared at her and kept the turtleneck over the bruises.

"Let me see, Tal."

"I-I'm fin-e." I stammered out, my throat stinging with every letter. I looked away, keeping my hand on my throat. Val sighed heavily before moving to my tea. She felt it was cold and she picked up the tea and plate.

"Alright, don't accept my help." She hissed, sauntering out of my room with my tea in hand. I heard the door click shut and I was relieved.

\-------------------------

It was finally Friday and the bruises were still there except they had lightened a bit. I was still cautious about showing the bruises but I didn't have a turtlenecked dress. I sighed, grabbing a normal long dress and a thick choker. I put it on, happy that the choker covered pretty much all of the markings. I grabbed a duffel bag and shoved in a baggy beige sweater and black ripped jeans with some black and white converse. I slipped on some heels and made my way outside. Mark was standing next to the car and opened the door for me once I approached. I slipped inside and he slid into the driver's seat. He started driving to the tattoo shop and we got there quickly. I slid out the car and murmured a quick thank you. He drove off without a word. I stepped inside and the same girl from last time was there. She was now accompanied by a new girl. The new one whispered while looking at me. I made direct contact and smiled at her, she looked away and scoffed.

"Go right through." the girl from last time said, gesturing me through.

"Why the fuck does she get to go?" the new one asked harshly. I could feel the old girl shrug. I opened the door and was met with Neil. A legit smile appeared on my face and I bowed my head slightly.

"Mr. Vendalo, thank you for inviting me back." I said, looking at him. He pulled me into a hug, kissing both of my cheeks.

"Talei! I said to call me Neil."

"My apologizes, Neil, I'm slightly forgetful." I responded, using his first name. He held out his arm for me and I put my hand in the crook of his elbow. We walked through the main doors and stood at the top of the stairs, I looked at the room, there were more men than last time.

"Gentlemen! This Talei! And she is here to beat you all in some UNO." Neil declared and I giggled slightly. Everyone stared at me and started laughing. "Hey! She is not someone to be laughed at, show some respect." he barked. Everyone stopped laughing and murmured out a hello.

I thanked him slightly and he lead me down the stairs. He was patient with me since I was wearing heels and I apologized multiple times.

"Don't you have something more comfortable to change into? Since we'll only be playing games." Neil asked me. I nodded. "Alright, I'll let you change after I introduce you to some people."

He lead me around the room, introducing me to some random people that I'll never remember. I gave them a fake smile everytime, trying to act interested. We ended up at the table we played at last time. There was one man sitting in a chair with a few guys standing behind him, talking quietly. The man sitting was really handsome, and seemed younger than Neil. He had curly brown hair with green and blue eyes. He wore a button down with the sleeves rolled up, showing the tattoos that laced his arms. I couldn't make out the designs but I could tell they were intricate.

"Guys, this is Talei. Talei, this is the Enasen mafia." Neil said, gesturing to the group. My eyes widened slightly and I quickly tried hide it.

"Let me guess, you didn't know we were mafias." the man sitting said, looking up at me.

"I somewhat assumed but I didn't think much of it. I've had worse customers." I said, shrugging a bit.

"Well, that's Demetri, the main leader. My mafia is just a sub-unit of the Enasen." Neil explained. I nodded along, understanding it. It was interesting, I didn't feel scared for my life, I felt more at home than anything.

"It's very nice to meet you all." I said, bowing my head a bit. Demetri simply nodded to me and took a sip of his whiskey. Neil lead me to a bathroom for me to change and I thanked him. I closed the door and locked it. I put my duffel bag on the sink and rummaged through it. I grabbed my jeans and slipped them on underneath my dress. My hands worked quickly to pull the dress off. I almost got stuck but managed to wiggle out of it. I threw on my sweater and slipped out of my heels. I grabbed my Converse and pulled them on, tying the laces. I shoved my other clothes into the bag, along with my heels. I grabbed the bag and unlocked the door. I made my way out to the main room, seeing an open spot between Neil and Demetri. I slid into the seat and Neil dealt me some cards.

"What are we playing?" I asked Neil, leaning my head to him slightly, peaking at my cards.

"Poker. Don't worry, I'll help you cheat." he responded, showing me his cards, I did the same and he nodded slightly. I moved back to a normal position and watched two guys from last time bicker. I giggled while watching their exchange. I felt a cold finger on my neck, moving my choker slightly. I froze, feeling tingles from the cold. I looked to the source, seeing Demetri peering at my neck intensely. I removed his hand from my neck and held my neck quickly

"Something wrong, sir?" I asked, looking at him.

"Normally, bruising on the neck would indicate a kink but these are too harmful to be anything consensual." he said, moving my hand. He felt around the back of my neck, finding the clasp of my choker.

"I'm afraid I don't k-now what you mean." I stammered, noticing he'd gotten the attention of everyone at the table. I felt the choker become loose and the fabric moving away from my skin. My mouth was slightly agape as a hush fell around the table.

"Holy shit." Neil murmured, looking at the now exposed bruises. "Talei, what the hell happened to you?" I began shaking, not knowing what really to do. Lie.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. It was a simple accident." I lied through my teeth.

"I can hear it in your voice, whatever happened damaged your vocal chords slightly." Demetri said, feeling around my neck. I winced and he felt around with more caution. He was very close to me and murmured things I couldn't make out. He fastened the choker back where it was and he leaned back in his chair, studying me.

"I promise, I'm okay." I said, giving a smile to the table. "Like, Mr. Demetri said, it was a kink, the other person didn't realize they were too rough until it was over." I lied again, blushing slightly at the mere thought of admitting a kink, even if I didn't have it. I heard Demetri growl slightly before looking away with a clenched jaw.

"Do we need to teach them a lesson?" Neil asked seriously. I shook my head quickly and gave a slight giggle.

"No, they apologized multiple times. We're fine." I said, looking around. "Now, Neil, help me kick these guys asses in poker." I declared, trying to change the subject.


End file.
